The Beginning of The Good Ending
by kathleia
Summary: Hello guys! Out of frustration, I've decided to continue the story EcchIto started… well, she actually finished it, but we can all agree that there are still a lot of things that has to happen after chapter 27. I love EcchIto for writing a magnificent spin of Jumin's route from day 9 til after the good ending. Jumin Han x MC, and this is my continuation! 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Out of frustration, I've decided to continue the story EcchIto started… well, she actually finished it, but we can all agree that there are still a lot of things that has to happen after chapter 27. I love EcchIto for writing this magnificent spin of Jumin's route from day 9 til after the good ending. This also gives some great continuation of what happened after the successful party. Anyway, it is best that you read EcchIto's story "MC's Romantic Night with Jumin" first before mine!

 **P.S. *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT***

This story continuation will include spoilers just as you'll be reading from EcchIto's story. Please do not hate, you have been warned.

* * *

 _RING~_ I woke up to the sound of alarm and greeted by the darkness before dawn. I slowly sat up from the bed and turned it off, it's 4:55 am and it's time to feed the kittens again. I looked down to my left and see Jumin sleeping peacefully, I smiled as I gently caress his cheek. He must have been so tired to not wake up from my alarm… I am actually surprised that I was able to wake up. I kissed his forehead and he made a gentle sound as he made a small smile, he's so cute... he's probably having a good dream.

I got out of the bed slowly and quietly as I walk to where the kittens are. "Time to eat again little babies" I said in a hushed voice. I picked up their carrier along with the bag that had the formula and brought them to the living room. I sat the carrier gently on the couch as I brought the formula to the kitchen so I can make their milk. In the middle of preparing the kittens started to cry, their cries are louder than they used to… it was a good idea to bring them out here or it would have definitely woken up my sleeping husband.

"All done!" I said with a smile as I walk back to the couch. I got Sweetheart and fed him first, he's definitely bigger now than before, he's able to stand up now but still stumbles. It's easier to feed him now too without a problem. "Good boy…it's yummy, isn't it?" his suckling sounds so cute, I can't help but be glad to do the fostering. As Sweetheart finishes his turn, I put him back in the carrier and took Darling out. I still have problems with feeding her, it seems like she prefers to be handled by Jumin more than me. Her weight and built is now bigger than Sweetheart, it's almost unbelievable that she's the girl between the two. As I was trying to feed her, I heard our bedroom door open.

"Good morning, my wife…" Jumin said with a smile as he walks over to me...

"Am I too late to help you feed the kittens?" he said as he kisses my head gently.

I flashed a smile at him as I kiss his lips "you're not late, Darling is protesting in my hand…" I said with a giggle "it seems like she's waiting for her dad to feed her."

Jumin blushes and looks to his side "dad…" he mutters… I can't help but flutter from his reaction. "I can feed her…" he says with a smile.

"Sure!" I said cheerfully "I'll go and make us some tea while you feed Darling."

I handed the kitten over to Jumin, where he handled her with elegance. "Hmmm…" I sounded out...

"Is something the matter?" Jumin asks.

"It's nothing… I was just thinking how… she really prefers to be fed by you. It's really cute!"

I gave Jumin a swift kiss on his cheek as I go to the kitchen and make us some tea.

 _I wonder if this is what it's like to have children with Jumin…_ It's definitely more work and more stressful, but I think, if we do it together everything will be fine.

"Yeah… everything will be fine." I whispered to myself.

As the kettle scream, the hot water is now ready. I grabbed a can of Darjeeling black tea and put it in the teapot's leave strainer and pour the hot water in. The aromatic smell coming from the steam of the tea is really relaxing and its warmth is comforting.

This tea really goes well with fruits, especially berries- I went to the fridge and prepared an assortment of berries on a serving plate; from strawberries, raspberries to blueberries and cherries with a small serving of whipped cream and caramel.

As I walk back to the living room with the tray of fruits and tea, Jumin is about to put Darling back in the carrier. I landed the tray gently on the table by the couch and pour the tea on our cups and handed one to him.

"thank you, my beautiful wife" he says as he takes it from me.

"You're welcome, honey. I've also prepared some assortment of berries to go with our tea."

"You seemed to know what pairs well with teas. This strawberry tastes even better after a sip of this tea." he smiles with approval.

"I'm glad you think so." I said shyly.

I sat with Jumin as we leisurely enjoy our tea and fruits, I'm quite glad that today is the weekend. Yesterday, he called for a day off due to the excitement of my declaration of being ready to be a parent, we made love the whole day. It was a day filled with nothing but passion. He filled me relentlessly and I experienced pleasure on a different level. He showed me all kinds of aggressiveness that made me shiver in a good way and he made me learn things I didn't know I had in me. He brought out another side of me.

Aside from the still existing issues regarding Rika's apartment and V… just thinking about yesterday is making my body feel hot… I tightened my legs together and put the cup back on the tray.

"Are you alright?" he asks with worry and leans his forehead with mine. "You feel a little warm… are you feeling ill?"

He's really good at noticing my subtle changes… my face turns red and my body feels hotter than before, _I can't possibly tell him that I was thinking about yesterday that it made me want him right now_ … that's embarrassing. I squirm a little and clears my throat, and kisses his lips sweetly and gently moves away.

"I am fine, honey… the tea is just too warm." I said with a smile reassuring him that everything is fine. "I should put the kittens back in the room, you should relax and enjoy your tea in the meantime."

Jumin cups my face with a hand and pulls me in for a kiss. "I have such a sweet and responsible wife…" he whispers as he kisses me again and lets me go. I blushed as I grabbed the carrier and brought it back into the room. _What should I do? I really want him right now…_ I paced in the room for awhile while Elizabeth watches me innocently. I grabbed her up and cradled her.

"What should I do, Elizabeth?" talking to a cat hoping I could get some courage and ideas.

Elizabeth rubbed herself on my face, such a soft and silky fur… "Silky…" and then a thought came to mind. I let Elizabeth down and went for the closet. I undressed completely and set my nightgown on the chair and wore nothing but the silky bed-robe we bought the other day.

"This… it covers everything… but you can still tell I'm wearing nothing under. Will this be alright? Will he like it?" I questioned myself in front of the mirror for some time, this should probably convey what I want on its own. _I should go back out there, he might worry if I don't come back soon._ Walking back to the living room, I saw Jumin on the phone. I let out a sigh of relief thinking it's good that I won't have to explain myself for taking too long, but I wonder who he's talking with.

"Yes, father. MC and I will come for dinner today." he ends the call and places his phone on the table.

"Are we having dinner with father today?" I asked as I walk closer to him.

Jumin turns to me and stares, wide-eyed and in silence.

"Jumin…?" I asked, wondering if he heard me.

"MC…? What are… you… you are..." he looks at me from head to toe and toe to head.

His surprised look and response made my blood rush with excitement. Jumin, is too cute. I feel hotter in this thin layer of silk robe.

"I… I wanted to…" I responded shyly.

He moves swiftly and elegantly wasting no time not letting me finish my sentence. He holds the back of my head as he kisses me passionately, while his other hand moves at the back of my waist pulling me closer against his body. His tongue invades my mouth as mine welcomes his. This kiss is sweet and passionate. I can feel his hunger for me.

His hands move down my butt and he squeezes them making me moan. He stares at me with eyes filled of excitement and lust, it made my heart skip a bit. He grabs me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist making him groan a little. This is the first time I've seen him lose his composure and patience. I gasped for air in between kisses as I whimper. He lays me down on the couch, kissing every part of me his lips lands on. He slides his hands inside my robe as he massages my breasts. He latches on my left breast, playing with my nipple with his tongue. He bites it gently and suckles on it as his free hand slides down below my waist. He moves up to look at me with a sly grin on his face as he rubs gently over my dripping lips below.

"You're already this wet… is this for me?" he asks teasingly with eyes filled with lust. He stops and grabs my feet by the ankles and moves it higher exposing me completely. With my robe untangled exposing everything of me… he stares intently on all of me, tracing the lines of my shape from every corner with his eyes. He pulls his pajama pants low enough exposing his throbbing erection. He licks his fingers and strokes himself… I can't but feel embarrassed but I'm getting more aroused just looking at him.

"J...Jumin" I whimpered.

"You haven't answered my question." he protested.

"Y-yes. It's for you… I want you… please."

He grabs my ankles again spreading my legs further apart. He rubs his shaft between my lips below, lubricating his manhood with my own wetness… teasing me as he stares at me. "It feels good…" I moaned. He kisses my foot and licks my toe and slowly kisses down from my ankle to my inner thigh. He licks my slit and spreads it open, he inserts two fingers as he kisses my clit. He thrusts his fingers in and out as he sucks and lick my clit, his free hand reaches for my breast, pleasuring me good. I moan and whimper from pleasure… he knows exactly how to drive me crazy. I grabbed onto his head, my fingers buried under his soft hair. I feel myself tightening around his fingers, my body is growing impatient… my body wants to feel him inside me badly.

"Jumin… I want you… please, honey… I want you in me now…"

He grins and grabs my waist lifting me up, making my back arch as he thrusts all of him in me. I gasped in surprise and from the feeling of his length and thickness... "As you wish my love."

He carries me up making me cling onto him. I feel him inside me deeper than before, it feels too good that I tighten even more around him. He thrusts in and out as he supports my weight, with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms clinging around his neck. Moaning near his ear, I kissed and sucked on his neck giving him a hickey... he let out a sweet moan. He grabs and squeezes my butt and slams inside me hard.

"I don't want to hurt you… but you make it hard for me to control myself." Jumin whispers to my ear, he made me shiver and twitch in his arms, I feel my legs losing its strength... as he noticed he sat down on the couch without breaking our connection. My knees resting on the couch while mounted on him... he kisses my neck and licks my ear, shooting an electric feeling down my spine. He really drives me crazy.

I kissed him passionately as I hold his face, biting his lower lip gently, I whispered "take me however you want… I want all of you…" I feel my body move on its own… my hips moving on top of him, grinding up and down.

He groans as he grabs my waist and started thrusting in me relentlessly. My back arching out, he sucks on my breast while his hand support my back. I grabbed on his shoulders to help me not fall back… my moaning paced with the speed of his thrusts. There's no such thing as gentle anymore. He takes himself out and positions me on the couch on all fours, he spanks my butt and squeezes a cheek, making me whimper with pleasure. He slides himself back in without warning, thrusting in and out as hard as he can. Our bodies clapping together- the sounds and his movements turn me on more… he pulls me up closer without stopping, I lean my back on his chest as he cups my breasts and he gently bites on my neck…

"J.. Jumin…"

I feel myself tensing, my insides tightening more around him. I feel my insides convulsing and my knees weakening. He grabs on my waist tightly as I limp down and hold on the arm rest. Jumin knows I'm about to cum, he speeds up his thrust, pounding in me tirelessly. My whole body shivers and my moan turning into screams… in no time, a sweet release overcame me. His thrusts are slowing down but still pounding hard that my body bounces. I feel him twitch hard in me as he pulls my waist in place and he spills everything deep inside me, I feel the warmth and it's comforting... I've grown to love the feeling of him releasing in me.

He gently pulls out of me and positions me comfortably beside him. I leaned on his chest and cuddles with him on the couch while his arms are wrapped around me. He kisses my head and then my lips, they were sweet and gentle.

"Are you alright?" he asks with worry in his voice as he strokes my hair.

I nod gently "I'm alright…" I tell him reassuringly.

"But we made a mess on the couch… your pajama pants need to be soaked soon… we should…"

He hushed me with a deep kiss… "My love, there's no need to worry about that, our caretaker is very reliable."

"But… will it really be alright? Would she be fine cleaning up our 'mess'?"

"We are newlyweds trying to start a family. She'll be understanding." he says as he kisses my cheek. "You're so adorable."

My face blushes from his sweet words that all I can say is… "I love you…"

"I love you." he responded back as he moved closer to my ear… "and thank you for the sweet surprise."

My face turns red just remembering… it made me feel a bit embarrassed.

"I… I'm the one who's supposed to be saying thank you…" Jumin looks at me with question.

"I actually… well… while I was making the tea, I was thinking about how it'd be like to have a baby right now. If it'll be as good as how we are looking after the kittens... and I thought how wonderful it'd be since it's with you." I told him shyly with a smile. "And then… as I thought more about it while drinking the tea with you, I ended up remembering the things we did yesterday..." a gentle sigh came out of me while looked down beet red. "It made me want you and made me impatient… I didn't know how to ask you… so, I…" Jumin hugged me tight and kisses my lips passionately.

"I love you. I don't know how I am able to get this lucky." he caresses my face as he kisses me some more. "I also grow impatient… but the moment we have our first child, it'll be wonderful and full of happiness."

"My love…" I smile as I kiss his lips. I'm so happy that I'm speechless. We cuddled on the couch for some time, relaxed and contented. My phone rings and saw Seven's name on the screen, I wonder if something is up… remembering what happened the other day, we left in a rush and we weren't really able to fully wrap things up and the issues are still at large. I looked at Jumin and he gave me a nod... I answered the call with a tinge of worry.

" _Hello, hello! MC!"_ he greeted with his usual cheerful self.

"Good morning, Seven. Glad to hear you in your cheerful tone." I put the call on loudspeaker so Jumin can hear him too. I'm quite surprised by his cheerful voice and it made me let out a sigh of relief.

" _Hahaha! I hope I didn't disrupt anything… I just want to say, that as of today, Rika's apartment is now bomb free! God 707, with his godlike skills have fully deactivated and got rid of it."_

Jumin holds me tighter after listening to what Seven said… his face now showing seriousness… I can tell that he's still upset about the fact that I stayed in a place with a bomb. I touched his face and kisses his lips and gave him a soft smile… his eyes relaxes a bit as he kisses me back.

" _Hey! Hey! Was that kissing I heard just now? Are you guys making out? Awww… I want to kiss my Elly too!"_

Jumin coffs showing a smile, looking boastful about us kissing. He pulls me closer to his chest and strokes my shoulder, he's acting unusual but he's so cute! I can't help but feel warm and happy.

"That's good to hear, Seven! Thank you for letting me know. I trust your skills of course." I responded ignoring his comment.

" _Haha… of course, there are still some matters on what to do with Rika's apartment. There's still the matter of guest details left in here along with some things related to Mint Eye too."_ he says with a sigh.

" _Anyway, RFA needs to have a gathering! We need to have a party! P-A-A-A-R-T-Y!"_ he chants cheerfully…

"Alright!" I said with a smile as I look over to Jumin… "let's have a gathering! I'll message everyone for the details once things are settled."

" _YAY! HURRAH! PARTEY! Alright, MC! Will wait for your message~ buh bye!"_

Seven hangs up in a rush… it's nothing unusual since he does that a lot. Perhaps, he sensed that I might ask more about the issues and his brother and he didn't want to talk about it over the phone… I am not sure, but it is indeed better to talk about such things in person. I leaned closer to Jumin and kisses his cheek.

"I guess I'll have to prepare for a gathering for us." I said with a smile. "It's been awhile since we all hung out together and this time, V will be there."

Jumin strokes my hair as he smiles "I'm glad that you're happy. But this gathering would be the best chance for us to actually talk about the issues and let Yoosung know about Rika." his face is smiling but his eyes are filled with worry.

"It'll be fine…" I said… "together, everything will be fine." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him gently. "Worrying won't do us good and it won't help the situation either… let's not worry and do our best together."

I'm not one without worry but what I said is true… I don't want Jumin to worry too much and I want to be strong for him too. That's right, we have each other now, I'm no longer alone and I love him so much. I want him to rely on me just as much as I do on him.

"You're always right, my love." he says as he hugs me tight.

He kisses my my forehead then moves to my nose and then my lips... I feel his warm breath in my skin making me hum in pleasure. He moves on to kiss my neck and then down on my chest. He pulls me onto his lap and bites my collarbone, kissing and sucking on it, leaving a hickey. I gasped and twitches, my body is ignited. How is it, that I want him again?

"Jumin…" I whimpered his name.

He moves his arm around my back and the other under my knees. He stood up carrying me like a princess and he kisses my lips passionately as I return the passion with my tongue meeting with his. He slowly moved away ending it with a gentle kiss… I looked at him puzzled with a blushing face.

"I called for breakfast to be delivered at 8:30am and soon, it will be time to feed the kittens again." he says as he leans his head on my shoulder.

Time sure flew fast that I didn't notice the time. I looked at the clock and realized that it's already 8:05am. I let out sigh feeling a bit disappointed and tightened my hug around Jumin's neck.

"In your arms, time seems to not exist…" I hmph-ed and kiss his neck as he walked us back into the room and headed to the bathroom "is it going to be like this too once we have a baby?"

Jumin giggles as he strokes my back as he sits me down on tub's ledge... "Probably, but we'll be happy and contented." he answers with his eyes filled with love and excitement.

He turns the shower's knob and water started pouring down… he adjusted the temperature turning the heat and the cold mixing together. The water feels great and relaxing, he walked to me and removed my robe and placed it in the hamper as he did the same with his pajama bottoms. He went in first and the water started cascading over him, he looks so sexy under the shower… his body seems to glisten and water droplets roll down his perfectly toned body. I can't help but stare at his six-pack abs that's too tempting… he offered his hand guiding me over to him and I touched his chest as the water poured over us. He hugged me and kissed me, I can taste the water from his mouth.

"Jumin… we're going to see father for dinner tonight?" I asked him to calm the mood down… we can't do it again or I might forget to feed the kittens. I want to do things right and I need to be more responsible. I need to control myself more… _perhaps, this is what Jumin feels when he talks about losing control…_ I can't help but feel a bit guilty. It's very hard…

"Yes, father called asking for us to pay him a visit. He says there's something he wants to talk about with us." He showed an annoyed and curious face as he picked up the body wash and squirts some on his hand…

"I'm happy we're able to see him today. We haven't paid him a visit since we got back from our honeymoon."

Jumin's expression turned from stoic to soft… he smiled at me as he lathers the soap on my body. "I'm glad that you enjoy visiting father." he says.

He turns me around slowly and lathers soap on my back… his hands move down along my spine line and to my butt, and a soapy finger runs in between my butt cheeks. I let out a squeal almost falling on my knees, but he caught me in his free arm letting me lean my back on his chest. He moves his soapy hand to my waist and moves up to my side sliding in for my breasts. He massaged my breasts making me pant… he's turning me on again… it's getting warmer in the shower, it's almost hard to breathe. He moves his hands to my navel and down to my pelvis and reached further down below.

With his soapy hand holding me in place so I won't fall, the other explored what's between my legs. He rubbed my slit and my clit and slowly had a finger slip inside me making me shiver and pant for air. Some of his juice trickled out and I winced a bit.

"Tsk" he sounded…

"J...Jumin?" I moaned his name out of my mouth

I feel him getting hard from my back as he slipped in another finger. He started thrusting his fingers in and swirled inside me a bit. I started to moan louder and tears started to form… I feel more sensitive with the soap making me all ticklish. Jumin let out a sigh as he makes me lean on the wall… he grabs my waist making my body arch my bottom out. He started thrusting his hardness between my butt cheeks and slowly poking the entrance of my pussy. He slammed himself in making me scream, he pulled me over and I leaned on his chest. He held me up as I tiptoed in the tub, he started thrusting up hard and fast that made my feet float off the ground. I had my hand go around to hold on the back of his neck to help me not fall front.

He leaned his head over and kisses my neck… I hear him panting near my ear and it's enough to make me shiver. He started to twitch inside me… and he's twitching harder than before. I screamed as my insides tightening, he moved a hand down and started rubbing my clit, my whole body shakes in his arms… he started thrusting faster and his rubbing paced with it. Gasping, moaning, whimpering, screaming, I can't tell anymore what's coming out of my mouth.

"Jumin… I'm!" I screamed his name as he pulled my waist lower, I came the same time he did. My insides tightened around his shape more trying to squeeze him out, but his strength won't budge, he pushed himself even deeper and I feel his hot juice further up. My hand fell down from holding on his neck and knees started to wobble. Jumin sat me down the tub and he took the shower head as he sat down with me.

He rinsed our body and I'm still panting… he moved closer to my ears and said… "I'm sorry my love. I couldn't stop myself." I blushed and smile, letting out a relieved sigh.

"It's alright… I wanted it... sorry, I have to let you clean me." I giggled as I said so shyly.

"Cleaning you is always a pleasure."

He kissed my neck as he shampoos my hair. He's surprisingly good at this that I feel more relaxed with him than when I'm at a hair salon. We heard the doorbell and finished cleaning up. I can't believe we finished just in time. We put on our robes and Jumin went out first, I followed soon after and saw the cater strolling in our food. She placed the plates on the table and removed the cover, the smell of the dish traveled from the dining room to where I stand and it made my tummy grumble. Jumin looked at me with a smile and reached his hand out elegantly, inviting me to walk to him.

"Breakfast arrived just in time." he says with content. He pulls out a chair and guides me to sit… he moves across the table and sits down. "I'm sure you're hungry, let's eat."

The breakfast looks and smells so great. Today's breakfast is eggs benedict and freshly squeezed orange juice. The egg is poached nicely, the yolk streams down like a nice thick golden waterfall and the muffin is toasted quite perfectly too. The hollandaise is spiced with balance and the ham smells with a hint of applewood while the orange juice is so refreshing. Without realizing we finished breakfast without talking… Jumin looked at me with a smile on his face and I naturally smiled back.

"This breakfast is really good, I didn't even notice my surroundings." I giggled a bit.

"I should call Hyeong and give him my compliments with a gift." he says with approval.

"That's a good idea!" I responded in agreement as I reach out to hold his hand.

I paused for a moment and remembered that it's almost time to feed the kittens again but it would be a good idea to clean the plates first.

"Honey, it's time to feed the kittens again… can you please bring them out to the living room and feed Darling? I'll follow and feed Sweetheart after I clean up the plates."

Jumin looks at me with a confused face…

"My love, you can leave the plates be, the caretaker will clean it up later."

"It's alright, it would be better to clean it now… it's only 2 sets of plate, utensils and glass. It won't take time cleaning them."

He looks at me with a soft smile as he brushes my hair to the back of my ear…

"You're really adorable. Such a hardworking wife."

His words are always so sweet making my heart skip a beat, I held his hand and kisses it.

"I love you" I said and he says it back sweetly.

As we got up, Jumin went back into the room to get the kittens while I clean up the table and head to the sink. As I clean the dishes, I hear the kittens crying… thinking about their increased appetite, it might be best to ask the caretaker to feed them later when we visit father. It's possible that we might spend more than 4 hours there and it's really not that near either. I don't think it'll be a good idea to bring them with us either, especially since father has something to talk about with us. I should ask Jumin if it's alright to ask Nancy to help with the kittens.

As I put the cleaned dishes in the rack and made a quick clean of the sink, I dried my hands off with a hand towel hanging by the side. I walked over to the living room and saw Jumin feeding Darling with eyes focused on her with a smile. He looks so cute feeding Darling and how comfortable she looks in his hand. Looking at them makes my chest feel warm, I can't help but imagine Jumin holding our baby.

I gently touched his shoulder and kisses his cheek as I sat down and picked up Sweetheart. Jumin is so focused on Darling that I'm not sure if he noticed me but it doesn't matter. I wrapped the kitten in a soft towel, letting his head peak out comfortably with his body all snugged in. I reach for the bottle and placed it near his mouth as he latches on it and suckle the milk out.

Jumin just finished feeding Darling and he gently puts his face close to her, Darling booped his nose with her small soft pink paw and the action made Jumin flash an innocent happy expression. An expression I have never seen before. I giggled by his side and he looked at me with curiosity as he returns the kitten back in the carrier.

"I didn't mean to laugh…" I said while giggling "it's just that, you made a cute expression I've never seen before and it made me happy."

"I usually don't like it when people laugh at my expressions…" he says while blushing… "but if it makes you happy, I can't help but feel flattered instead."

I felt my face turning red as I smile at him… "can you lean over so I can give you a kiss?" I asked. He paused for moment and leans closer and I gave him a kiss on the lips. Sweetheart let out a squeak while still latched on the bottle's tit and Jumin moved away to look at the kitten.

"It seems like Sweetheart is jealous." he says with a coy smile.

I laughed at his statement as he laughed with me too… I guess my laugh was contagious. I can't believe he can be this cute. "I know I've said this a lot, but a lot seems not enough anymore."

"I love you… I really love you so much!"

Jumin moves closer and pulls me in gently to him making my back lean on his chest. He sneaked his arms by my waist, locking me in his arms, he kissed the back of my head and rests his chin on top of my head.

"Thank you for saying so, my dear wife. I love you so much and it grows more as days pass by."

"I wish days like this would last longer…" he continues on… "just you and me, the kittens and Elizabeth, and in the future our child."

His hands move over and strokes Sweetheart's head gently and lightly… he then moves to hold my chin tilting my head up to face him and leans in for a sweet kiss. I feel my face turning hot and red… tears are swelling ever so lightly "I feel the same way…" I responded, as I let out a little sigh and kisses his lips again.

We snuggled in the same position even after putting Sweetheart back in the carrier. We stayed in the couch and Jumin picked up the universal remote. He played a relaxing classical music and I notice the kittens in the carrier to be more relaxed... Elizabeth the 3rd walks over and hops on the my lap and curls into a ball. I scratch the back of her ear gently and she tilts her head asking for a rub under her chin. I giggled at how cute Elizabeth is acting, her fur feeling so silky and soft, I ended up remembering how petting her helped me earlier… I leaned down and whispered "thank you for earlier, Elizabeth..." her ear twitches a bit and she rubs her face on my lap. I guess, that's how she's saying 'you're welcome' to me.

"Is everything alright?" Jumin asks…

"Everything's perfect." I responded with a smile as I lean back to his chest.

I've never felt so much content, and the day is nowhere near the end. The day seemed to have gone slower, but I have no complaints. Thinking about it now, we spent most of our time today on this couch. It's also the first time we did it elsewhere other than in a bedroom and bathroom… thinking about it turns my body temperature higher. I turned slightly to my side and wraps my arms around Jumin, cuddling together comfortably.

We spent the rest of the morning until noon time chatting more about ourselves; our childhood, school life and dreams. It made me realize that there's still a lot of things I don't know about Jumin… it made me feel happy that I can still learn more about him... and I can only hope that he feels the same way.

I've learned that he once dreamt to be a train conductor when he was 7, that during his show and tell event in pre-school, father had to fly a train conductor from Berlin to Seoul since Jumin claimed he wants to be like that man when he grows up. I also learned that it was only recently did he learn that sea cucumbers are marine animals and not a cucumber plant grown in the sea. We laughed and teased each other for our whimsical funny lackings and I've realized in the duration of our story-telling that father doted on him very dearly, although in this case, extravagantly. In his stories, father, if not always, is mentioned quite frequently… and not once have I heard him mention about his mother.

After having a good lunch, we fed the kittens again and after, he invited me to tour around the building with him. We held hands as we rode the elevator, he started the tour from the 6th floor since G to 5fth is mostly the parking and the lobby. On the 6th floor, you'll find some private liquor stores and the groceries store. You can find a lot of high class and well-aged liquors on this floor as well as fresh and organic grade A quality produce and products sold in the groceries.

On the 7th floor you can find a lot of stores mostly on branded apparels both for male and female. On the 8th, there's Hyeong's restaurant and on the 9th, you'll find a coffee store/shop across a spa salon… on the 10th floor you'll find a fully and well equipped gym with private trainers and certified nutritionist, and as you go up to 11th floor, you'll find an indoor centralized heated swimming pool. We skipped 12th to 21st floor since those were rented out for commercial/office and residential purposes… and due to Jumin's demand on high privacy, he made sure that from floor 18th to 21st to be kept empty. The penthouse can be considered as the whole 22nd floor and by just half of one flight up, is the rooftop garden.

The view from the rooftop makes me feel like I'm in a different world. I am already amazed by the view from the penthouse alone, but the rooftop garden is even more amazing. The open gazebo in the middle is designed like it's something from a victorian romance novel and the flowers, their colors shine proudly under the sun. I can't help but wonder why we've never come up here…

"Jumin… this place is almost magical."

Jumin pulls me closer to him wrapping an arm around my waist… "I've always known about the beauty of this garden, only when I'm with you did I realize how this place can make my feeling be moved." he grabs my left hand and pulls it closer to his mouth kissing my wedding ring.

"It might be because I'm with you, that being here and seeing these flowers and sky brings tears to my eyes… this place is too wonderful honey, I think I'm content just coming up here instead of going out."

"I'm very happy you like this garden, I'll make sure that this place will never lose its touch. We can add more flowers and displays you like. Just give the word, I'll happily give it to you."

I turned to him and wraps my arms around his neck as I tiptoed to reach his lips with mine. I kissed him gently with a smile… "Everything is already great, I like everything that's already in here… if there's one thing I'd like to be added, there's one in mind."

"Do tell." he says with a smile on his face.

"How about having a small children corner in this garden?" I responded…

"This view... I'd like our children to always see this beauty… I want this place to be their solace... I want them to grow understanding that even if life can cause troubles and sadness, that there's always a place where they can appreciate the beauty of life." I let out a soft sigh as I smile.

"Our children are lucky to have you as their mom." Jumin hugs me close and tight as he kisses the side of my head… "Don't worry my love, I'll make sure that your request is done and I'll also make sure that all of your desires come true."

"Jumin, everything I want… all of my desires and needs are already here and in my arms. You're my everything."

I must admit… this happiness makes me scared at times. I don't want it to end and I worry everyday, what if… all of this suddenly disappears or shatters… or if he finds someone better than me... I wouldn't know what to do. My hug tightened around Jumin and he hugged me gently, making worries somehow dissipate.

 _This man loves me and I need to trust his love for me._

We stayed at the rooftop longer than expected, I almost forgot about talking to Jumin about Nancy… I also have to teach her how to feed the kittens. I slowly moved away and looked up at him.

"Honey, will it be alright to ask Nancy to watch over the kittens and to feed them while we're at father's? I think it would be best if we don't bring them along… it's a long drive away and father has something to talk about with us."

"Hmm… you're right, it would be best to leave them here instead. Yes, I'll let Nancy know about this. I'm assuming, you need time to teach her how to feed them. I'll her over now so she can have time to familiarize herself with them."

"Thanks, honey. I think it's best to go back now… I still need to pick what to wear and prepare the gifts we bought from our trip for father."

Jumin smiles as he strokes my hair and pinches my chin gently, tilting it up as he kisses my lips. "You look beautiful in anything you wear, my wife. No need worry about it."

"Still, it would be best to dress accordingly… also, I'd like to try choosing a suit for you to wear for tonight. Will that be alright?"

"Of course, my love. There's no need to ask, I'd like to see what ensemble you'll put me in." he offers his hand and held his… he led the way down back to our house.

"I hope you enjoyed this small tour, despite it being inside the building." he asks with a tinge of worry.

"I did. I didn't expect this place to pretty much have everything… now that I think about it, since there's a groceries store in this building, we can pick some things up and cook every now and then. I'd like to cook for you, but I'm not as good as Hyeong." I responded as I smiled masking a bit of embarrassment.

"Anything from you. I'll look forward to eating your home cooked meals, perhaps… I should cook for you too. I can do more than just pancakes." he says with a grin on his face. We giggled as we talked about the meals we'd cook as we wait for Nancy to arrive.

Nancy arrived just in time for the kitten's feeding time, she gladly accepted in helping out with the kittens as she watches over Elizabeth when we're out. It seems like she's used to feeding kittens as she barely needed any pointers… to top it all off, Darling and Sweetheart seems to be relaxed with her too. I now feel relieved leaving them tonight, it seems like Jumin is good at hiring people, almost everyone I met so far does really well at their job and tends to be capable on a lot of other things too… they are all very reliable.

I took some time staring in the closet, wondering through Jumin's clothes while he sat on the bed watching me with amusement. He has too many clothes! Solid or stripes? Black, gray or dark navy blue? What about a blazer? I can't tell where I should start… I look back and stares at Jumin as I look back into the closet, and did it again more than a couple of times.

"Honey, can you please stand up for me just for a bit?"

Jumin stands up as I look at him intently from head to toe as I go around him. I walked back to the closet and grabs a solid light gray shirt and a light brown base with a dark brown collar and ends cotton vest… I went on to look for a black semi-formal pants and a slightly lighter black semi-formal blazer. This ensemble is essentially home-y, looks elegant but casual…

I turn around and walks back to Jumin… "Will you try these on?"

Jumin nods with a smile and he strips off his current clothes and wears the ensemble I chose. "This looks good, it's comfortable and casual but still looks elegant and presentable for a formal event."

"It looks good on you! Oh! I almost forgot… the socks, shoes, hanky and watch!" I ran to the closet and grabbed a low cut black socks, and took a white hanky with silver lining patterns. I moved to the watch drawer and chose the simplest solid black watch and handed those to Jumin.

As I was about to go out to prepare the shoes I have in mind, he pulls me close and hugs me tight from behind and kisses the back of my neck. I twitches a bit and reaches for his face guiding him to kissing me on the lips.

"Jumin… we can't. We'll need to leave soon and I have yet to prepare-"

He cups my face pulls me closer, hushing me with a deep kiss making… he slides his tongue into my mouth inviting mine for a dance making me whimper quietly. He pulls away from the kiss and leans his forehead on mine as he whispers "I know… we'll continue this after the visit." he kisses my lips again and lets go. "Alright…" I managed to respond as lightly let out a pant.

I walked back to the closet and grabbed a semi-formal 2 layered dress. The top layer is a long chiffon sleeves with black ruffles on the middle front while the lower layer is a black long pencil like skirt. I wore a pair of simple white pearl earrings and a bracelet. I brushed my hair and ironed it straight, letting it flow down naturally… and put on a natural-nude make-up. I hope I look fine.

"Darling we need to-" Jumin halts for a bit and looks at me from head to toe.

"Do I look fine? I don't look underdressed or anything?" I asked him with worry.

"No… you look beautiful. It's perfect." his mouth let out such sweet compliments as he smiled so softly at me. I feel my face turn red, I can't help but feel a bit shy.

"Thank you… honey." I said with a blushing smile... "I think it's time to go?"

"Ah, yes. Driver Kim is already waiting for us at the lobby."

I wore my black heels as Jumin offers his arm to escort me. I held onto his arm as we walk out. Reaching the lobby we saw the reporters ready to jump on us. Their number's not getting any smaller and it's been weeks already. I let out a sigh… "I can't wait for them to disappear… I don't even know anymore why they are here for."

"How about we go on a travel again?" Jumin suggests…

"Can we really do that? We just got back from our honeymoon and I'm sure there's a lot to do at work too."

"We can plan for it on a more appropriate time if you're worried about the company." Jumin smiles as he leads the way out into the car.

Mr. Kim opens the door as the security blocks off the reporters. I got in first and Jumin followed in, he pulls me closer to him as he buckles my seatbelt and his. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I held his hand with our fingers intertwined and Mr. Kim drives off swiftly.

"It would be nice if we could really take another vacation…" I said with a longing tone…

"We should, there's a good reason for it. I'll talk to father about it later."

"A good reason?" is his birthday coming soon? Wait… when is his birthday? I can't believe, I don't even know when his birthday is….

"Yes, we do." he says as he kisses my hand.

I looked at him as I tilt my face wondering if I should ask if it's about his birthday… but if I do ask, would he get upset if he finds out that I don't know his birthday? I can't help but brood… but I definitely don't want to ask him about it face to face… I should ask Jaehee later or tomorrow, that will make things easier. But what should I say now?

"We're starting a family. It's enough reason to go on vacation. I'm sure father will be happy if he finds out that we're trying to have a baby." he then continued as he noticed the silence and confusion I'm in... I let out a sigh of relief and blushed as I realized that he wants to let father know about our baby-plan.

"Oh… but, will father really be alright with that as a reason for us to go on another vacation and you having to excuse yourself from work?"

"You don't have to worry about my work, my love… if father protests, I can always bring some work with me. I can also work more for the next weeks until our second honeymoon." he smiles as he leans over to kiss my lips.

"But I don't want you to get stressed… I love how hard working you are, but I worry that you push yourself too much. I want my husband to be healthy and as much as possible less stressed."

I turn to my side and hugs him tight… "I know that work comes with certain level of stress and I know it's a pair you cannot separate… but… adding more possible stress won't do you any good."

"I understand, my love… don't worry too much. I promise not to overwork myself and do as much as I can, okay?"

"Okay… thank you." I hugged him tightly as I kissed his cheek.

"You're so adorable my dear wife. I can't wait to go home…"

"Me too…"

Thinking about a second honeymoon makes me excited, but I have so much worry about this. I don't want Jumin's work to be affected and I don't want to inconvenience father. But, I can't help but want to have that second honeymoon. Jumin said it's fine for me to be greedy, but I don't want to impose too much… is it really greedy that I want to more time with just me and my husband?

A lot of questions filled my head, I almost forgot that there's still something father wants to talk to us about. "Honey, what does father want to talk with us about?"

"Father didn't say. He only asked that we join him for dinner and that he wants to introduce someone to us."

Jumin's face turned stoic, somehow I can sense his assumptions in his head… he's probably thinking that father probably started dating again and he wants us to meet her. But if that's the case, I hope father found a good woman. I'll be happy for father if he's happy and I'll help my husband get into terms with that.

"I can't wait to see father again, I hope he'll like the gift we bought for him." I said with a cheerful tone, changing the topic to ease my husband's mental state.

Jumin looks over to me and smiles… "I'm sure he'll like it. You took your time choosing the gift after all" his smile is so sweet it makes my heart ache ever so lightly. I leaned closer to him as we enjoy our ride, cuddling comfortably.

* * *

So... I had to divide chapter 1 into 2 parts... I can't believe I ended up writing 19 pages worth for the first chapter and it's nowhere near done. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is shorter than the first... but I think, it has a good end to anticipate for the next chapter! ^^;; Don't worry, I won't make you guys wait longer for the next one... probably tonight, you'll see the continuation! Meow~

* * *

We entered the house and was greeted by the caretaker alongside father's personal secretary. I sometimes wonder, if he ever gets any break at all, he seems to accompany father all the time. He somewhat resembles Jaehee, only taller and older with darker hair. I somehow can't help but wonder if they are somewhat related and can't help but think how Jaehee might look like him if she was a he. He's definitely of age, but he is obviously toned and fit, his suit brings about elegance, professionalism and intelligence. How do I explain it? It's just like how Jaehee carries herself, one glance and you know she's smart... father's secretary is the same.

Entranced by my own thoughts, I couldn't help but stare at him, he glanced my way and gave me a friendly smile that made me blush lightly. Jumin cleared his throat and pulled me closer to him with an eyebrow arching up as he looked over me. I looked up at him and swiftly looked over to the caretaker and removed my coat.

We handed our coats over and the gift we brought for father to Mrs. Kim... **_He's jealous! Jumin's jealous!_** I stifled my chuckle and bit my lower lip trying to hide my grin, but Jumin noticed it. Somehow, he knows what's going on in my head that he ended up pouting with a slight blush on his cheek. He moved a hand lower to my butt cheek and gives me a gentle pinch making me squeal. Secretary Soo looked back with worry... "I'm fine, i-it's just... a little chilly after removing the coat." I cleared my throat and flashed a slightly awkward smiled reassuring him that everything's fine... but Mrs. Kim knows what really happened that she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

I looked over to Jumin as I hold his hand tighter, showing him my warmest smile. He doesn't seem annoyed anymore but he's still obviously pouting... _He's so cute! This is bad! If we weren't visiting father I'd definitely want to tease him._ As we walk to the study room, I can't help but still be in awe with how extravagant the place is... just standing outside you can tell how amazing the house is, but the inside will most likely blow your mind. Jumin chuckles as he notices me looking around amused, I can't help but blush a little... it's not my first time visiting, but the paintings, flowers and drapes, they were nothing less than excellent quality. But as we get closer to the study room, I can't help but wonder who we'll be meeting.

Father was sitting across a man with a friendly face, as we finished giving our greetings, father introduced the man to us.

"This is Dr. Hong, he's a reproductive endocrinologist. He's the country's best fertility specialist."

 _A fertility specialist? Why would father want to introduce a fertility specialist...?_ I thought quietly to myself with a bit of confusion shown on my face.

"Father..." Jumin utters with a knotted brow, he seems rather annoyed right now, I need to do something before he says something that would cause them to fight in front of the guest. I squeezed his arm gently and gave him a smile as I looked to father and the guest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Hong..." I broke the tension...

Father flashed a big smile as he nods, seemingly approving me while Jumin lets out a sigh...

"Why not tell us directly what this is all about, father." Jumin protested.

"Grandchildren, my son. I want grandchildren and soon! I am not getting any younger and I am a day older when the clock hits midnight. I do not know when you plan to have children... but, the only request this old man has is..."

I cleared my throat as Jumin let out a happy laugh interrupting father's speech. He gave a confused face with burrowed brows, almost the same face Jumin makes when he's annoyed. We both looked at each other and smiled. We had a moment of telepathy in agreement to let father know that we have started planning about children. I nodded to Jumin giving him the go signal in telling the news to father himself.

"I'm sorry father, but there is no need for you to worry about that. My wife and I have already started planning about it... in lieu comes our purpose for wanting to have dinner with you too.

"What do you mean?"

Father looked at me with a smile and question on his face, wondering if what Jumin is saying is really true.

"We have already started planning in creating a family, father. We also hope we'd be able to give you grandchildren soon." I reassured him with a smile.

"Yes, father... and I would like to take a 2 weeks off from work." Jumin stated directly and cleanly...

"If that's alright with you, father" I followed...

Father let out a laugh as he moved closer to hug me and Jumin. It's nice to see father so happy after all of the stress and problems he's gone through... I guess, it was a nice coincidence. Father with our children, I wonder what kind of grandfather he'll be, I really can't wait to see.

"This is good news! Really good! Dr. Hong!" father exclaimed with happiness in his tone.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please, give my son and daughter-in-law proper care to help them better. I'll expect nothing less."

"Of course, Mr. Han."

I guess, if it'll make father happier, we should accept getting help from Dr. Hong... we've got nothing to lose and he's the best in his field of expertise, everything should be better.

"Father, about that vacation..." Jumin interjected...

"Ah yes, of course Jumin! Of course, I'll take care of everything while you're off on your vacation."

"Thank you, father."

I bowed slightly and smiled at father as I mouthed my thanks. Father then called Secretary Soo to prepare for things so that Jumin and I could have our unexpected vacation. Secretary Soo did not complain but I saw him let out a sigh, similar to Jaehee's. After delegating tasks, father then faced Dr. Hong and talked more about his practice... at this moment I couldn't help but think about Jaehee.

"Jumin, wouldn't it be a good idea to hire an assistant for Jaehee? Or probably request the assistant who helped her while we were on our honeymoon?"

He looked at me with arms crossed thinking about what I just asked... he then gave me a nod with approval.

"Indeed. It would be good not to overwork assistant Kang. When we get back, I should probably give her the last few days of vacation she was not able to enjoy..."

Jumin looked at me with a pained smile as he stroke my face gently, at that moment, I knew a flash of that incident with me and my father flashed in his head. I held his hand and kisses his palm... It's definitely not a pleasant memory, but it's also the reason why Jaehee had to come back earlier and not spending the rest of her vacation. I'm sure Jaehee would be happy to get another shot on having her short-lived vacation.

"Ahem... dinner is ready. Let's fill our empty stomachs" father makes a statement breaking what seemingly a _lovey-dovey_ moment between me and Jumin. I blushed with a hint of embarrassment and we head our way out to the dining table. I excused myself for a bit and headed for the powder room. I saw myself smiling as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I never imagined that I, who would most certainly be nervous in front of Jumin's father; would be this happy that I can't seem to get rid of my smile. _Family... I found my family._

As I finish fixing myself up and follow to the dining room, I noticed Jumin talking to Mrs. Kim, perhaps he's asking her to prepare the gift we bought for father. It's a good-aged red wine that would definitely go well with red meat dishes. We sat on the dining room with lavish dishes prepared and everything from plates, utensils to table napkins folded neatly to a T. Each of us had our own dishes surrounding our main serving plate. Everything looks good, the side dishes are colorful and obviously made making sure it's balanced. The vegetables are obviously fresh, the soup is clear but very aromatic, you can tell just how long it took for this soup to make. Everything looks good and smells good that my stomach decided to protest. A sudden grumble from my stomach had the gentlemen in the room with Mrs. Kim looking at me with surprise. I couldn't help but hold my face with an awkward smile with a slight embarrassment on my face.

"Everyone let's eat! It's not good to let a lady wait." Father broke the awkward silence making Dr. Hong and Secretary Soo show a smile as Jumin strokes my hair with a stifled laugh making him chuckle through his throat. Mrs. Kim went back to the kitchen to prepare the wine we brought as a gift... It is indeed embarrassing, but everything is so good and I never realized how hungry I was... we did do something extraneous before coming here so... I guess, it's understandable.

As we feast, father and Jumin talked about C&R matters. Jumin updated father regarding the latest deals and projects while Secretary Soo made conversations with Dr. Hong. It seems like Secretary Soo wants to have another baby with his wife... I can't help but wonder how his wife is and how they met and how he even managed to have time to have a family. Seeing as how he's almost around father 24/7 it makes me wonder if his wife never made complaints... if that's the case, I hope I can be as patient as her. As I enjoyed eating while listening to them talk, Mrs. Kim came out with the glasses and the wine.

"Excuse me, Father" Jumin then stood up and grabbed the wine bottle as Mrs. Kim place our glasses on the table. He then moved gracefully as he poured the wine on our glasses. His movements are almost that of a professional sommelier. Father swirled the wine in his glass and lightly breathe in to smell its aroma and took a sip.

"This is a good wine, my son. Liber Pater, Graves Red Bordeaux a great wine served at the Wine Palace Monte Carlo... this is not a common drink, how did you learn about this wine?"

"Father, it's actually MC who found and bought that wine as a gift for you during our honeymoon trip in Europe."

"Really? You must know your wine. Impressive." Father said as he looks at me with his wine glass raised up lightly, giving me a cheerful toast.

"I'm glad you like it. I seem to have gotten lucky during our trip..." I smiled shyly as I raised my glass to him as well.

Jumin returns to his seat and he makes a toast with me as we raised our glasses to Dr. Hong and Secretary Soo who are sitting across us. After we finished eating dinner, we moved to the living room to enjoy the wine in comfort. Not that the chairs at the dining room not comfortable, because they are... but the view from the living room and the nice ambiance it gives as we sit on the couch really made the wine taste even better. It really is true when they say, wine tastes different on occasions.

"Jumin, where are you guys planning to go for your vacation?"

Jumin looks at me and smiles...

"Our private island in the Philippines would be a good place for it. The weather around this time should be better than when we went there for our honeymoon and the privacy we'd get there is better than anywhere else."

I looked at Jumin with agreement. I love that place! The sea was beautiful and the fishes... _the fishes!_ I'll get a chance to sea more of the reef this time. The excitement in me shows on my face in a form of a big smile.

"Mmhm... indeed, it's a good place. Just make sure to have some medical staff and security staff close by, just in case."

Father went on reminding the both of us regarding how despite owning that portion of island, some people might still be able to go there. Being extra cautious would be good and in case of accidents. Jumin protested not wanting to have more people around us, but he knows that father is also right... in the end, he agreed to have some extra staff to come with us.

We said our farewell and driver Kim waited for us holding the door of the car. I noticed Mrs. Kim approach driver Kim, handing him a tumbler of tea.

"Here you go, dear. Take care on the road" Mrs. Kim said...

"Thank you, darling."

I looked at Mrs. Kim and driver Kim with a puzzled face. Are they married? _Driver Kim... Mrs. Kim... Driver Kim... Mrs... Kim. KIM!_ The surname Kim is pretty common so I never expected they'd be a married couple. What a surprise, they excel at their jobs and looks really good together... what is this...? It seems like the Han family only employs people who excel in their jobs and looks. It makes me feel a little intimidated but at the same time, amazed.

"My love? Is something the matter?" Jumin asked with concern...

"Oh... it's nothing. Let's get in the car first." I said with a smile.

Driver Kim closed the door and started the engine. As always, he drove the car swiftly.

"Uhm... I was just a little surprised that Mrs. Kim is Driver Kim's wife... I didn't know until just now." I said quietly... "I can't help but feel a bit amused with how good they are at their jobs too. I'm sure I can learn a thing or two from Mrs. Kim."

"I am flattered you think that way Mrs. Han. My wife will be happy to hear such praise from you."

I chuckled at Driver Kim's comment... I didn't know that he could hear me as I've said it quietly. Jumin made a very sweet smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I did really good marrying her... right, Mr. Kim?"

"Yes, sir. The best 'job well done,' sir!" Driver Kim exclaimed.

I couldn't help but feel warm, shy and happy. Jumin and father are strict and stoic at times, but they know how to treat their employees well. If I hadn't met Jumin, I'd probably think he's one of those over-privileged people from movies who don't care about their employees and most probably be snob. But, seeing how driver Kim and his wife and Secretary Soo as well as Jaehee... despite how demanding the Hans may be, you can tell they respect them wholeheartedly. It definitely motivates me to even better myself and at the same time, I can't help but question, if I'm really good enough for Jumin. I love Jumin and his love for me is more than enough for me... but sometimes, the more I learn about him... I can't help but question whether I am really good enough for him. I want to do more and my best for him and the people who believes in him as well. Having children is one thing... I have yet to find what else I can do for him. Is having children really enough for him? I should learn more about C&R to help him out too...

Jumin pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. "My love, you seemed troubled." I shake my head and kisses his lips gently... "I'm just a little tired... is all." I said as I nuzzle my face into his neck. "I can't wait to see our kittens at home."

"Me too, my love... and soon, we'll be saying 'children' instead of 'kittens'" Jumin mentions as he chuckles.

I chuckled with him as we enjoyed the ride but I couldn't help but remember the pouting incident of Jumin earlier. I want to tease him for that... I leaned closer and licked his neck making him twitch his head a bit. "This is for pinching me earlier..." I whispered to his ear as I bite his neck gently as his body somewhat stiffens a bit... "And this is for pouting cutely..." I moved my hands cupping his face as I move it closer to mine. I kissed his lips sweetly as I bit on his lower lip... "And that's for being jealous, making me want you..."

Jumin grips my waist pulling me even closer to him... his eyes narrowed as he let out a sigh... he's eyes looked straight into mine, I can see him losing control... I might have woken _him_ up. But it's a look filled with lust... a look I can't stay away from... it's a look that makes me want him more. Jumin leans closer to my ear as he licks and nibbles my lobe.

"You're a naughty girl... naughty girls need to be punished." he whispers to my ear shooting an electric feeling down my spine. I feel my body feeling hot and something inside me craves for him. Punish... I wonder how he'll punish me... but for some odd reason, it seems to excite me. I grabbed on to his suit jacket as I whisper back staring into his eyes. "Punish... me."

"Just wait a bit more little kitten, we're almost home." Jumin says as he shows a sly grin.


End file.
